glittering lights
by EpicChocolate
Summary: o3 – She was going to kill him after her broken leg healed.
1. Lost in a garden

**Summary** – o1 – Getting lost in the garden was sort of a good idea.  
**Pairings** – Apollo/Thalia.  
**Notes **– Drabble collection! Booyah!

* * *

Thalia sighed as she trudged through the main temple,frowning at the satyrs that eyed her warily as if she was going to mess up their little haven. Behind her,making even more noise than she was,Percy and Annabeth rattled on and on to each other,exchanging sickeningly sweet confessions and whispers. All she wanted right now was some peace and quiet.

And maybe to vomit. Since if she heard one more _'I could just drown in your eyes'_,she was going to toss her lunch up.

"I'm going to go..."she grumbled and took off down the hallway,not really caring where she was going. Ever since she had quit the Hunters,everything people did angered her and she still had the mindset of a Huntress. "Damn mom..."

A few days ago,Jason and her had the _bright_ idea of going to their old home and to try and see if it would trigger his memory. But of course,something had to go wrong and they had discovered a letter she wrote to them,still sealed in an envelope. It was an apology saying that when they had left,everything spiraled downwards she didn't know what to do. She was going insane and had started seeing them in every little thing that she did. All she wanted though, if they ever came back and found this letter,was to live their lives the way she never could.

"Not going to cry. Not going to cry!"Thalia blinked quickly,trying to force back tears before noticing where she was. Lost in her thoughts,she had wandered into a garden and was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Even though she could hardly name any of them (She was a daughter of _Zeus__,_not _Demeter._),she stared at them in awe. In her entire life,she never had time to stop and smell the roses so it was rather strange and relaxing to just look at them at her leisure.

"They're beautiful. Just not as much as you,"a sultry,low voice whispered and Thalia whirled around,her eyes wide and her arm reaching for a bow that wasn't there. In front of her, smirking in a way that made most girls swoon, was Apollo, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Apollo,"she said stiffly,glaring at him before realizing that Artemis couldn't protect her anymore if she angered him. "Lord Apollo,"she fixed,sounding like it hurt to sound respectful. The Sun God regarded her,tilting his head to the side and just looking at her. "Stop staring!"

"Are you alright?"he asked,uncharacteristically serious and Thalia blinked,wondering why he was asking.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason...but I can always help make you go from alright to _ecstatic._"he waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. This was the Apollo she was more comfortable with. The 'flirty, playboy, arrogant' Apollo,not the one that had just reared its unexpected head earlier.

"No thanks. I'd rather not,"she scoffed and turned away,heading deeper into the garden. Thalia was really hoping he would walk away and was disappointed when she heard his footsteps following her. God or no god,she didn't want to have to entertain him.

'_Wait,no. BAD THOUGHTS. BAD THOUGHTS._'she rapidly shook her head,trying to get rid of the ideas that came with 'entertain'. Behind her,Apollo laughed innocently (Not really. _Nothing_ he did was innocent) and Thalia half-wondered if he could read her thoughts and knew what she had just been thinking about.

"Heard you quit the Hunters? Any reason why?"he suddenly asked and she flinched,not wanting to think about it anymore than she had to. Apollo stared at her for a few minutes before shrugging. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to sit down and tell you my life story if thats what you're asking,"Thalia snapped,glaring at him and crossing her arms. He smiled as if it didn't affect him.

"Not asking for that long,_boring_ story,"Apollo mocked,his smile turning sly as she opened her mouth to retort. "Just wanna know the part where you pissed off my baby sis." Suddenly filled with rage that she relished in,Thalia pointed a finger at his face,looking ready to tackle him and try to rip out his throat.

"I'll have you know she approved of my decision! And I'm not telling you anything!"she hotly yelled,her eyes flashing and the air around her crackled with electricity. Apollo simply smiled.

"Tell me when you're not sad anymore."he waved before turning around and disappearing around the corner. Thalia blinked. What just happened? Did Apollo - the God of the Sun, major flirt, was hell-bent on making her miserable during her time with the Hunters – just purposely try to get her mad since he noticed she was moping around in self-pity?

_'Thats it,no more staying up after midnight!'_

* * *

**Notes** – That sort of crashed and burned on me...Alright,so I decided I'm going to make a Thalia/Apollo oneshot/drabble collection where I can dump ideas when I'm bored and such. And the whole Percy and Annabeth saying cheesy things to each other was me mocking some of the Percabeth fics P:  
(Also,note that the updates depend on whats going on in my life and if I've actually written anything. Kaythxbai.)


	2. Lion King Soundtrack

**Summary** – o2 – "IF YOU GUYS DON'T WAKE UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS,I'M GOING TO SING THE LION KING SOUNDTRACK!"  
**Notes –**Its raining outside,guys. And I'm next to the window. And its midnight. And I'm going to get caught soon. (Also,I have the habit of making the weirdest side pairings because its fun. Kay? Kay.)

* * *

Thalia really did love her boyfriend. She promises she does. If she didn't,she would of never agreed with this stupid trip to the beach in the first place. OK,that was a lie. She would of gone anyway since she hasn't been in the beach in _years_ and she wouldn't pass one up. But this was ridiculous!

Just as she was in that space between consciousness and the dream world,some _idiot_ just _had_ to start blasting the 'Lion King' soundtrack.

"Apollo! Someone of us are trying to sleep!"she protested as she trudged into the living room, wrapped up in her blanket and glowering at him like he had insulted her. Apollo blinked at her before pointing at Percy and Nico cowering behind the counter in fear.

"I like how you automatically blame me,sweetheart,"he clucked his tongue,shaking his head as if he was ashamed before standing up and throwing an arm over her shoulder. "But,I told him he could play whatever he wanted to. So I'll take some blame. Are you going to..._punish_ me?"His voice had dropped in a seductive whisper and he started to lean in close to her face before she put her hand up,effectively blocking him.

"Nuh-uh. Not here. Not now."Thalia warned,shoving him off. Apollo pouted.

"But that wasn't what you were saying last ni-"

"VIRGIN EARS!"Nico screeched, diving over the counter,grabbing a pillow,and whacking the older boy with it. Thalia stared at them with an amused look before heading towards the kitchen,ignoring the rest of their friends, some singing along to 'Hakuna Matata' and others just struggling to stay awake.

Percy watched her cautiously,angling his body towards the opening to the living room if she tried anything. When she finally passed him,he relaxed...only to be met by a slap to the back of the head that made him stumble forward.

"Never play music when I'm sleeping. _Ever._"Thalia growled before reaching over him (Not really. She sorta used his back as a step stool. But isn't that what best friends are for?)and snatching a bowl off the shelf. Apollo popped up next to her as she was trying to jump and reach the cereal (It really did suck being forever stuck at 5'2),scaring her half to death.

"Need some help?"he offered and she huffed,not liking to accept other people's help for anything. When she was eight and broke her leg,she ignored her younger brother's offers – more like demands – for him to carry her and limped all the way home. Of course,she had gotten yelled at by her parents but still,she liked the feeling of independence almost as much as Dakota liked drinking his Kool-aid. "Fruit Loops? Frosted Flakes? Count Chocula?"Apollo called out the names of the cereals,understanding that she probably wouldn't say anything until he forced her to. "Trix? OK,pa-"

"No! Just give me the Lucky Charms!"Thalia butted in,glaring at the box in his hand as if it had personally offended her. He suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Which Lucky Charms are we talking about here?"

"...Perv. Just give me the damn cereal,"she held out her hand,staring at the ground as if it hurt to accept his help. Apollo smiled. Of course it did. She was Thalia Grace and she wouldn't ever dare to ask for help. He handed it to her and she stomped off,throwing it on the table and angrily filling her bowl up and eating it dry. It was the weirdest thing. Both of the Grace siblings refused to eat their cereal with milk,saying it tasted _'like puke when it gets soggy. I'm not eating that!'_ and preferring it dry. One time,out of sheer boredom,Leo had dared Jason to eat Frosted Flakes with milk and the blonde looked ready to cry.

It was a strange,strange day.

"So,what are we going to do?"Annabeth asked,grinning up at Will as she said so everyone knew she was only asking to ask and she was really planning on sneaking around with her boyfriend. Dakota did a gagging motion and was quickly whacked by Reyna and Gwen.

"We should go to the Aquarium,"Piper suggested,sliding into the seat next to Thalia,and looking through a brochure,showing everyone one page. It had a typical family of four smiling at each other while looking at dolphins leaping through the water. There were words floating around,declaring it '_The best place on Earth!'_ and other tacky sayings. The prices were listed on the side and Apollo took it out of Piper's hands,frowning.

"Alright,here's the plan. Nico,Reyna,Gwen – Since you guys are pathetically short,you're 8, got it? Everyone else,you are all 12. Thalia and me are the parents."

"Yeah,because its _totally_ possible to get an Italian, Latino, Native American, and redhead from a black-haired girl and a blonde. Totally possible."

XxXxX

Annabeth blearily blinked away the sleep in her eyes and saw that she was resting on Will's shoulder and that they were in the back of the van Percy had rented to drive everyone around. In the front,said boy was fast asleep,curled up next to Nico who was sprawled out on Reyna. Leo and Piper were mysteriously missing – she didn't want to know what they were doing – and Dakota was laying on Gwen's lap,mumbling "Kool-aid..." under his breath. She had back a snicker and found Apollo and Thalia across from her.

Thalia,probably the most sensible out of everyone,had a blanket draped over the duo, and while Annabeth could only make out the faint outlines of their bodies, was positive that they were probably cuddling. His arms were wrapped around her, bringing her close, and she looked peaceful, her worry lines gone. What sealed the deal was that they were smiling and Annabeth felt a grin split her face. They really were meant for each-

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T WAKE UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS,I'M GOING TO SING THE LION KING SOUNDTRACK!"

"LEO!"

* * *

**Notes** – That was sappy...You like? XD


	3. Fallen from above

**Summary** – o3 – He was the biggest sap ever.

**Notes** – So,yeah. Listening to We Found Love cover by Sam Tsui really helps let the (sappy) juices flow. And I think my parents are annoyed since I've replayed over and over.  
And I figured you guys might like an update after a month...

* * *

'_No,no,no,no,no! He wouldn't!'_

"I'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend."

_'He would.'_ Thalia sighed and immediately from her perch in the rafters,flashes of cameras went off and girls began squealing,calling out proposals despite the fact that their idol had just said his next song was dedicated to his girlfriend. But a few were standing there as they tried to process what he said. Next to her,Reyna was laughing so hard that it seemed like any moment she would plummet down into the crowd of the insane fangirls.

"I can't believe him! He said he wasn't going to tell anyone yet!"she fumed,glaring with all her might at the singing Apollo. Reyna ceased to laugh and turned towards her best friend, raising a brow.

"You're kidding right? This is the sweetest thing he can do! Besides,none of his fans seem to mind,"she pointed out,leaning over dangerously and peering at the (badly) singing girls that screamed whenever he paused or even took a breath. "See? Some of them have their phones so that means...at the very least,the entirety of New York has heard that _the_ Apollo has a girlfriend!"she waved her arms around dramatically,trying to copy what the girls usually did, and Thalia sighed.

"Still. Its going to be annoying and we both know he's going to try and show me off or something stupid like that,"she huffed before standing up and walking carefully around on the rafters. You could easily lay down on each of them and unless someone looked directly up, there was no way you could notice the two girls. The building Apollo was performing in was apparently some historical building and the mini concert was for some charity but right now, Thalia didn't really care. She was too busy trying _not_ to freak out from being a good ten feet above everyone else and plummeting into a giant crowd of screaming girls. That wasn't really on her top ten things to do.

"And,lets not forget,"Reyna was still talking, following her and looking more confident than Thalia probably did. "People are going to go nuts trying to figure out who it. First they're probably going to guess Piper or maybe her mom – everyone thinks he has a thing for older women - since they're models. Maybe Zoe since they have that weird 'I really hate you but I tolerate you since you're my sister's best friend/best friend's brother'." Thalia turned around to raise a brow at her but instead caught Apollo's eyes.

For that split second that they were looking at each other, in the split second where he grinned unabashed at her, she felt like that maybe what he was doing was right. Maybe it did make sense to come out the only way he knew how.

But of course,she couldn't really delve long on that thought since her foot had slipped and she was tumbling down to the crowd of girls.

* * *

"How did she fall?!"

"I told you,I looked at her and she just fell!"

"So I'm supposed to believe that she just slipped since your beauty overwhelmed her?"

"...yes."

"It would of if he had any..."Thalia weakly grumbled and when she opened her eyes, she saw Reyna and Apollo arguing before noticing her and showing their brightest grins. Behind them,Jason was smiling at her,holding a bag that was probably filled with some extra clothes and a bag from McDonald's. She knew she loved her brother for a reason. "What happened?"

"You fell from about ten feet. You broke your leg."Reyna started but was cut off as Apollo picked her up, tossed her to a bemused Jason, and raced over to Thalia to wrap her in a hug.

"And scared the shit out of me..."he whimpered and sighing,she embraced him,bringing him close against her and signaling Reyna to keep telling what happened. The brunette huffed before angrily telling Jason to put her down,trying her best to keep her blush down,before sighing and just leaning on him,ignoring how he shifted awkwardly.

"Everyone pretty much panicked and Mr. Sunshine over there practically dove off the stage to try and find you. All the while,I was freaking out in the rafters and had to get out of there before I got caught,"she explained,her smile growing as Thalia practically ignored her to try her best to comfort the still freaking out Apollo. "I think we should leave..."she whispered to Jason and he grinned.

"Yeah. We probably should."They retreated to the hallway quietly,leaving behind the couple. Thalia was running her fingers through his hair,whispering softly to him,and he was nuzzling her neck,his hands roaming her body as he tried to make sure that only her leg was broken and nothing else.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she moved his head up and pressed her lips gently against his. When they came up for air and leaned their foreheads against each other, Thalia smiled.

"You're still in trouble for telling people without telling me about it first."

"...damn."

* * *

**Notes** – Hm...I like this Popstar!Apollo&Thalia AU thing. I might make some more of it...

(And ohmygod, I have posted three stories in three days. I'M QUITE PROUD OF MYSELF)


End file.
